Maldad
by Gilrasir
Summary: Pansy se está comportando de manera muy extraña y Hermione quiere saber por qué.


Hermione Granger estaba de buen humor, porque había logrado demostrar de una vez su inteligencia y maestría a la hora de elaborar pociones y, lo que era mejor, le había ganado a su profesor de Pociones, Snape. Resultaba que en Hogwarts se había celebrado un concurso, auspiciado por el Ministerio, en donde los alumnos competían entre sí y con los profesores en donde se medían la rapidez y precisión en la mezcla de pociones. El premio era harto ortodoxo: quien ganaba el concurso, ocupaba el cargo de profesor de Pociones dentro del colegio y, como la castaña había superado a los demás en la competencia, ella se convertiría en profesora, ante el desconcierto de Snape. Y, pese a que había sido superado, se tomó la derrota con deportividad y, entre dientes, le deseó buena suerte a Hermione en su nuevo trabajo.

Ese día era el primero como nueva docente y le tocaba clases con alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, entre los cuales estaban sus dos amigos y dos de sus peores enemigos. Hermione se sentó y miró a todos los alumnos prestarle atención (los de Slytherin con cierta desidia) y decidió comenzar la clase con algo desafiante para que hicieran trabajar sus mentes.

-Comenzaremos esta clase con la elaboración de Veritaserum. Supongo que alguien de esta sala sabe lo que es eso, ¿no es verdad?

Fue Harry quien alzó la mano casi al instante.

-Es la poción para decir la verdad Hermione.

-¡Profesora Granger, señor Potter! –chilló de repente la castaña. Harry se achicó en su asiento, murmurando "sí, profesora Granger" casi para si mismo.

-¿Dijo algo, Potter? –amenazó Hermione con un brillo intimidatorio en los ojos.

-Dije, sí, profesora Granger.

-Eso está mejor. De todas formas, la respuesta es correcta. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Veritaserum es una poción poderosa que induce a quien la bebe a decir la verdad, algo así como el Pentotal Sódico que usan los muggles, pero más efectivo. Sólo unas gotas de ese líquido que ven aquí –y señaló un frasco en el cual algo que parecía agua se mecía suavemente-, y todos sus secretos serán revelados ante todos los demás presentes.

Uno de los Slytherin, un rubio con cara de asco, levantó la mano.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta, Malfoy?

-Sí, señorita –dijo él, tratando de contener el sarcasmo-. ¿Por qué una sangre sucia como tú enseña magia a los demás?

Hermione permaneció imperturbable, incluso cuando habló.

-Señor Malfoy, queda usted castigado por faltar el respeto a su profesora –dijo ella, calmada y fríamente-. Y cincuenta puntos serán descontados de Slytherin, así que, para la próxima, cuide su lengua. Al final de la clase le diré en qué consistirá su castigo.

Malfoy quedó con la boca abierta, los ojos como rendijas y el entrecejo fruncido. ¡Cómo odiaba a esa Granger!

Después de ese episodio, Hermione indicó las instrucciones para mezclar la poción y todos se pusieron a trabajar. Ella miraba a sus alumnos echar ingredientes a sus calderos y leer instrucciones, pero había algo que la estaba intrigando desde que comenzó la clase.

Había algo extraño en la actitud de una de las alumnas de Slytherin, en especial, de Pansy Parkinson, quien no había dejado de observarla desde que ella entró. Hermione encontró inusual que ella le pusiera tanta atención, sobre todo, porque normalmente se esforzaba en ignorarla y, si era posible, en torturarla con algún chisme amoroso relacionado con Harry o con Ron. La castaña sabía que ella era un especialista en cotorreo sobre las vidas sentimentales de todos en el colegio, pero era tan verosímil como la pluma a vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter. E incluso mientras revolvía el contenido de su caldero, seguía mirándola, sin prestar atención a su trabajo, y chispas violetas comenzaron a brotar de la superficie de lo que parecía petróleo disuelto en agua.

-¿Podría prestar atención a su trabajo, señorita Parkinson? –le advirtió Hermione, mientras al otro lado de la sala, Neville tenía serios problemas con su poción. De alguna forma, había logrado que su caldero se hubiera convertido en algo parecido a masa de pan que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro alrededor del fuego. Mientras la castaña iba a ver el accidente, Pansy la siguió con la mirada, poniendo una mano bajo su mentón para apoyarla y revolviendo al azar la poción, la cual comenzaba a desbordarse, salpicando el piso y haciendo agujeros en él.

Hermione había resuelto el problema de Neville y se dirigía a su escritorio cuando sintió la mirada de Pansy sobre ella otra vez. ¿Qué cuernos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? ¿Era simple atención, o algo más raro si cabe? Decidió tomar un desvío hacia el puesto de Parkinson para resolver de una vez aquella interrogante.

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita Parkinson? –inquirió Hermione, mirando a la alumna con severidad. Pero Pansy sólo se limitó a mirarla, una sonrisa burlona curvándose en su boca, mientras seguía con la mezcla de la poción, sin saber que desparramaba el contenido en todas partes-. ¡Deje de mirarme y concéntrese en la poción, que está salpicando la poción a los demás alumnos!

-No puedo, señorita Granger –dijo Pansy con voz queda, como si estuviera avergonzada de ello-. No puedo dejar de mirarla.

-Pues va a tener que dejar de hacerlo si no quiere que le ponga un cero en su trabajo- advirtió Hermione, con un viso de impaciencia en la voz. Pero Pansy seguía en sus trece, como si alguna maldición la poseyera en ese momento y la obligara a lo que hacía ahora-. ¿O acaso quiere reprobar?

Con la palabra "reprobar", Pansy reaccionó y se concentró en su poción, la cual olía a pollo descompuesto y esencia de alcantarillas, con la mirada gacha y revolviendo con desesperación. Si supiera lo que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, esa profesora entendería y colaboraría con ella.

Dos horas después, Hermione puso fin a la clase y todos los alumnos dejaron sus pociones como estaban, porque necesitaban madurar por una semana antes de seguir con la preparación. Harry y Ron se despidieron de la castaña alegremente –ambos habían recibido felicitaciones de parte de ella-, y Hermione recogió sus cosas para marcharse. Pansy todavía estaba guardando sus cosas cuando la profesora pasó por delante de ella y la alumna se asomó por debajo del asiento y miró caminar a la docente, fijándose en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, sonriendo pícaramente. Hermione, sintiéndose observada por enésima vez, se dio la vuelta y pilló a Pansy arrodillada en el suelo, mirándola otra vez, sólo que más abajo. Bullendo de indignación, la castaña se volvió y le devolvió la mirada, tratando de no fijarse en la pose de Pansy, a gatas, apoyándose con ambos brazos y el trasero ligeramente arqueado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Pansy con falsa inocencia.

Hermione puso los brazos en jarras.

-Acompáñeme a mi despacho, ¡rápido!

La chica tomó sus cosas y siguió a Hermione, quien caminaba a paso ligero, difícil de sostener, cruzándose con Snape, quien llevaba sus cosas en una maleta. Pansy estaba algo nerviosa. Sabía que estaba en graves problemas a causa de su raro comportamiento y lo iba a pagar muy caro, porque sabía cuánto odiaba ella a la casa de Slytherin. Cuando entró en el despacho de la castaña, se sintió como si fuera conducida a la horca.

Hermione se sentó frente a la mesa y miró en duros términos a su alumna.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces? –preguntó en tono inquisitivo, alarmando a quien estaba sentada en una silla algo alejada de su escritorio-. ¿Crees que mirándome de esa forma va a hacer que compenses tu desastre en Pociones?

Pero Pansy, de alguna forma, había perdido el miedo que inspiraba la rabia de la profesora. Se llevó lentamente un dedo a la boca, introduciéndolo en ella y ladeando la cabeza en un gesto coqueto, abriendo de a poco las piernas y tocándose una pierna con la mano libre. Hermione abrió la boca, el ceño fruncido e irguiéndose en toda su estatura y apoyando los brazos en el escritorio.

-¡Deje de hacer eso y póngame atención! –exclamó la castaña, impacientándose más aún cuando vio que Pansy deslizaba su mano hacia sus muslos, despareciendo debajo de la falda, profiriendo gemidos ahogados mientras ostentaba una sonrisa de lado-. ¡Va a ser expulsada del colegio por mostrar esas actitudes hacia un profesor…!

Pero las siguientes palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca. Pansy se había puesto de pie, caminando en una línea hacia el escritorio y trepándose en él, avanzando a gatas hacia ella y desabotonándose la blusa lentamente. Hermione, demasiado atónita para reaccionar de forma racional, se desplomó sobre el asiento, los brazos reposando sobre sus piernas y Pansy seguía su avance, acercándose a la boca de Hermione y se iba deshaciendo de la prenda que intentaba sacarse.

-Relájese, señorita Granger, ¿o debo llamarla Hermione? –dijo Pansy con voz ronca y juguetonamente seductora-. ¿Sabe por qué me comporto de esa forma? Lisa y llanamente, porque me gusta y la deseo, señorita.

Hermione se sintió como si hubiera tragado plomo pero, antes de decir nada, la boca de la alumna colisionó con la de la profesora, y la castaña no pudo reaccionar, demasiado atolondrada por el comportamiento de Pansy y por el beso que le estaba dando ahora. Apenas movía las manos y, extrañamente, no hacía nada para evitar lo que estaba sucediendo. Y, sorprendiéndose a si misma, Hermione se abalanzó hacia Pansy y la arrolló con un abrazo de oso, haciendo que la Slytherin casi se cayera del escritorio. Se acomodó como pudo, sentándose sobre la madera y envolviendo con las piernas el cuerpo de Hermione, quien volvió a sentarse y, olvidada de si misma, se perdió debajo de la falda de Pansy, haciendo que ella arqueara el cuello y gimiera mudamente.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, pero ninguna de las dos pareció escucharlo. Otra vez se escuchó el golpe de nudillos contra la madera. Caso omiso. Y quienquiera que fuese, decidió que el despacho estaba vacío y entró, con un papel en la mano.

-Señorita Granger. Traigo el programa que yo estaba siguiendo con mis alumnos en Pociones y pensé que… ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Hermione y Pansy oyeron con toda claridad el grito de Snape y ambas se cayeron al suelo del susto. Pansy estaba con los pechos al aire y la castaña tenía su falda a la altura de sus caderas, ambas mirando con incredulidad a quien fuera el profesor de Pociones hasta ayer.

-Bien, bien, bien, creo que estamos en problemas, señorita Granger –dijo Snape melosamente.

* * *

Dos días después, Hermione estaba haciendo sus maletas, porque la habían despedido como profesora y encima expulsada del colegio. Ayer le habían roto la varita y, rugiendo de rabia, la castaña abandonó Hogwarts, bajo la vista alegre de Snape, quien había sido restituido en su puesto. A su lado, estaba Pansy Parkinson, con una sonrisa aún más maligna que la de Snape.

-Funcionó –dijo el profesor de Pociones-. La mocosa de Granger ya no volverá a molestar más en mis clases. Además, fue mi venganza por ganarme en preparación de pociones. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir por meterse conmigo.

La sonrisa de Pansy se borró de súbito. A juzgar por las palabras de Snape, ella supo que él la había usado sólo para cobrar venganza. La había sobornado con las mejores notas en la clase para seducir a Hermione y lograr que él las encontrara en actitudes indecorosas, y eso que odiaba con saña a la castaña. Pero los hechos de ese momento hicieron que naciera en ella un sentimiento de solidaridad hacia Hermione, porque ambas habían sido engañadas por Snape para conseguir sus propios objetivos.

Y supo lo que debía hacer para que se hiciera justicia.

-Profesor –dijo Pansy, mirando fijamente a Snape.

-¿Qué deseas?

-¡Es usted un cabrón de mierda! –chilló ella y entró al Gran Salón a comer algo.

Snape no dijo nada.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Pronto veremos cómo Hermione cobra revancha de la sucia trampa de Snape, y de qué manera lo va a hacer.

Los saluda desde la torre Eiffel… Gilrasir.


End file.
